remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Iizuka
is a Japanese seiyū and J-pop singer who was born in Tokyo and grown up in Taiwan and Yokohama. Her blood type is AB. Iizuka is a member of Gekidan Wakakusa and Tokuma Japan Communications. Notable voice roles *Yukari and Princess Millerna in The Vision of Escaflowne *Sora in Escaflowne, A Girl in Gaea *Nanaka Nakatomi in Magic User's Club *Sakuya Kumashiro in Tenchi in Tokyo *Reiko Asagiri in Gate Keepers *Anna Nozaki in Fancy Lala *Makoto Sawatari in Kanon *Lasty Farson in Angelic Serenade (aka Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie) *Kasumi, Pippi, and Pixie in Pocket Monsters *Cleo in Sorcerous Stabber Orphen *Yoko Tokashiki in Princess Nine *Akari Mizushima in Chance: Triangle Session *Tron Bonne in the Mega Man Legends (Rockman DASH) series, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Namco x Capcom *Panako in Nagasarete Airantō *Aoi Matsubara in ToHeart *Rena Lanford in Star Ocean EX *Raine in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie *Yuka Odajima in Futari wa Pretty Cure Videogames *Mia Fey/Chihiro Asayato in Gyakuten Saiban 1,2 and 3 Dubbing *Pia Amendt **Sailor Moon **Sailor Moon R **Sailor Moon S **Sailor Moon Stars **Sailor Moon SuperS *Katie Lucas **Gunslinger Girl **Gunslinger Girl 2 **Gunslinger Girl 3 **Gunslinger Girl 4 *Kay Panabaker **Amazing Agent Luna **Amazing Agent Luna specials **CardCaptor Sakura **CardCaptor Sakura: The Final Card **CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie **El Cazador de la Bruja **Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen **Fire Emblem Vol. 1 **Fire Emblem Vol. 2 **The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross **Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience **Lucky Star **Magical x Miracle **Negima! **Negima! **Saint Tail **Strawberry Panic **Sugar Princess **Tsubasa Chronicle **Urusei Yatsura **Winds of Nostalgio **Winds of Nostalgio Part 2 **Winds of Nostalgio Part 3 **Winds of Nostalgio Part 4 **Yubisaki Milk Tea specials *Emma Watson **The Cherry Project **Delinquent in Drag **Iczelion: An IMAX 3-D Experience **Miyuki-chan in Wonderland **Straight Outta Lynwood **Zodiac P.I. *Evan Rachel Wood **Pocket Monsters **Princess Nine **You're Under Arrest Discography (as a singer) All of her songs were sung in the Japanese language. Singles # Akuseru (アクセル/Accele < Accelerator), 1997 # love letter, 1999 # caress/place to be, 2000 # My wish, 2000 # Yasashi Migite (やさしい右手/A Tender Right Hand), 2002 # Koi no Iro (恋の色/Color of Love), 2002 # Kikaseteyo Kimi no Koe (聴かせてよ君の声/Give Me the Sound of Your Voice), 2002 # Pure♡, 2003 # amulet, 2004 Albums (Full-length) # Kataomoi (かたおもい/The Unrequited Love), 1997 # Mint to Kuchibue (ミントと口笛/Mint and a Whistle), 1998 # so loving, 1999 # AERIS, 2000 # Himawari (ひまわり/Sunflowers), 2001 # Niji no Saku Basho (虹の咲く場所/A Place in the Bloom of a Rainbow), 2002 # SMILE×SMILE, 2003 - Produced by Tore Johansson # ∞infinity∞, 2004 # mine, 2005 # 10LOVE, 2006 # Crystal Days, 2007 # Stories, 2008 Mini-albums # Fly Ladybird fly, 1998 # 23degrees。, 2004 # Purezento (プレゼント/The Present), 2005 Best Albums # berry best, 2001 # BESTrawberry, 2005 External links *Press Session: Mayumi Iizuka - Her interview within "EX: The Online World of Anime & Manga" *Mayumi Iizuka's Official Website - By Tokuma Japan Communications *Berry Smile - Mayumi Iizuka's Official Website by Kanamedo *Mayumi Iizuka's Machan Biyori - Official Blog with her photographs *Mayumi Iizuka's Cho-radi! *Mayumi Iizuka - A Part of Gekidan Wakakusa's web-page *Strawberry Candle - Official fan-club site *"Girls on the Web" FILE.37: Mayumi Iizuka (May 1, 1999) - Her interview and photo gallery *ANN Iizuka Mayumi Iizuka Mayumi Iizuka Mayumi